1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to contact members, connecting methods of the contact members, and sockets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a contact member configured to electrically connect a first connected member and a second connected member facing each other, a connecting method of the contact member, and a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contact members are electrically connected to plural electrodes of an electronic device, an inspection device, or a socket for an IC package in a state where the contact members are arranged to correspond to the electrodes. Here, the socket for the IC package is configured to mount in an exchangeable manner an LGA (Land Grid Array) type or a BGA (Ball Grid Array) type IC package on a printed wiring board.
A telescopic contact member is suggested in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-129428. The telescopic contact member suggested in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-129428 is inserted into a piercing hole of a socket (board) so that an external circumference of the socket is engaged with an inside wall of the socket. A contact part of the center part of the contact member projects upward and downward from the socket.
This contact member has a spiral spring structure where a belt shaped conductive metal member is triple-wound. Therefore, when the contact part of the center part of the contact member comes in contact with an electrode of an electronic device or a printed wiring board, the spiral wound conductive metal member is compressed in up and down directions and a contact pressure is applied to the electrode based on a reaction force.
However, because the above-mentioned contact member has a structure where the belt shape conductive metal member is triple-wound, electronic signals flow in a longitudinal direction (circumferential direction) of the spiral shaped conductive metal member.
Accordingly, inductance at an electric current-carrying time is increased. Furthermore, because a large number of the contact members corresponding to the number of the electrodes is provided, the sum of the entire inductance is greatly increased.